Your majesty
by Mad taR135
Summary: Logan, Gunther and Flynn are princes. When the new maid shows up and all the princes take a liking to her, who will win her heart? And what happens when Gunther is banished from the kingdom and he he meets the girl of his dreams? My summaries are the worst, but proper one in story. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I suck at summaries so the first chapter will be the prologue/ summary.**

 **the couples are: Rogan, Runther, Cogan and Gece**

Long ago there was a king called Jeremy. He had three sons.

Logan, the oldest was 17 and had long brown hair.

Gunther, was 15 and was blonde.

Finally, there was Flynn the youngest and he was 12.

Out of the three brothers, Flynn and Logan got on the best. Gunther was a major player and was always trying to get the maids to allow him to get 'grabby handy' as Logan called it, with them.

Unfortunately, the boys had no mother, as she had died giving birth to Flynn. Jeremy had had to make a big decision when he heard the news. He had to choose between giving up his throne to look after his sons, or give up the much wanted experience, know as raising a family.

Yes

He chose the throne. It was because if this decision, that the boys were raised by two carers outside of the castle. And believe me they were raised badly. In fact they never knew that they were the kings sons. On Logan's 14th birthday, Jeremy came to wish his oldest son a good day and was shocked when he found his beloved children bowing down before him. Jeremy went into a fit of anger and immediately took his sons to the castle where they were told everything by their actual father. They took classes that taught them to be polite and Logan was told his future if taking the throne after his father passed away. It was a lot to take in, but the boys managed it including 9-year-old Flynn. They carers were banished from the kingdom and Jeremy took good care if his kids.

For about three months. After that Jeremy was called away and the servants and maids of the castle took care or the boys. When Jeremy came back he was wrapped up in politics and had no time for his sons.

When we come into the story, Rocky is the new maid, replacing the fired one who called Gunther a dirt pig when he asked her out. She is 16 and nervous because she had a jealous boyfriend who was worried she would fall for one if the handsome princes she had heard so much about...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. I just realised that I didn't out a disclaimer in the last chapter so it's here.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own shake it up x2 ( one for last chapter and the other for this one)**

Logan POV

So today the new maid is coming. I don't know what to expect. Father sent me an email saying she was quite young, or at least younger than usual. If that is true, I hope she is not assigned to Gunther. For her sake.

" Hey Logan," oh there's Flynn

Flynn POV

" hey Logan" I said to my brother. He looked worried but right now that's not my problem.

"What's up little bro?" He asked me.

"well you know that bakery by the park?" I said

"Oh yeah, father used to be good friends with the baker before he took the throne." He replied.

" Well his niece is staying with him for a few months and...well...I think... I think I'm in love!" I blurted.

Rocky POV

(A/N sorry for all the change of POVs but this is the only chapter which will have POVs so I need to get all feelings out.)

I'm the new maid at the castle and I'm late. Im also terrified. Not because I'm scared of being fired, but because of my 'boyfriend'. He physically abuses me and threatened to rape my little sister if I got into a relationship of any kind with the princes. I bet your wondering how we got into a relationship if this happens. Well, I am an orphan so my uncle looks after me and my little sister. We have a brother but he got sent to Italy to work on the castle there. Now it just me and Dina. My uncle has seven children and their all boys, so he forced me to get engaged with my oldest cousin. Thankfully, though, we can't get married until I'm 18. But until then, we're in a painful relationship.

When I heard there was a job opening at the castle, I signed myself up and I was overjoyed when I got the job. That is till my 'boyfriend' and uncle found out. They forbid me to take the job. Then my uncle went broke and I told a little lie. I said the pay in the castle was $5,000. In truth, I'm pretty sure you don't get paid until you get promoted. But there was no need to tell them that.

On hearing this, they pretty much packed my bags for me, and I was off! But not before my 'boyfriend' pulled me to one side and threatened me. I was horrified and protested. Big mistake, I am now supporting one hell of a black eye.

ten minutes later

"Where have you been?" I looked down at my feet while the butler (who I presumed was in charge) screamed at me.

"Need I remind you that your were expected here almost an hour ago?" He asked me. None to gently either.

"No sir. My greatest apologies, but I had no carriage to bring me here so I had to walk from the other side if the town" I replied evenly. Calm on the outside but completely breaking down on the inside. Great! I just got here and already I'm a disappointment.

the butler was eyeing me up and then he smiled.

"I am greatly impressed with your skills madam. I know what to do with you. Please follow me."

Gunther POV

I heard that there was a new maid coming. Ooh I hope she's my age. Or even older! And I definitely hope she is cute/hot. I wonder when she is expected. I hope she is assigned to me, so I can make a good impression on her and make her fall for me.

"I, Gunther, will sweep the fair maiden Rocky off her feet by tomorrow dawn!" I declared proudly.

No one POV

Little did Gunther know that, watching him through the window of his room, was a figure dressed in black. On hearing Gunther's statement, the figure smiled evilly.

" Oh, don't you wish?" They cackled. Then with a click of the fingers and a puff of black smoke, they disappeared...

 **That's all for today but I set a target to update every other day. That way I can get this story done before I go back to school. Hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I am back and I have a lot of time on my hands so this story may go quicker than I expected. I think I'm going to try get at least ten chapters but it depends on how long the chapters are. They are going to be at least 500 words long. With the exception if the prologue/epilogue.**

 **Any way, enough from me and on with my story.**

 **disclaimer:I don't own shake it up. Of I did then there would NEVER be a Cogan.**

No one POV

Rocky followed the butler up the stone stairs. He was telling her how Logan liked his tea with no sugar, and how she should complement Flynn on his hair every time she saw him. Much to her confusion, though, he said nothing about Gunther.

'Not that I'm interested in him' she told herself crossly. And even if she was there was nothing that she could do about it,anyway, because her sister was at risk.

"Here we are" the butler said stopping outside a room with a massive door. Rocky looked at him then the door.

"Well go on. Knock away my dear" the butler said impatiently. Understanding dawned on Rocky and she reached for the crown shaped door knocker.

tap tap tap

The door stayed closed.

"Hey Curtis, do you know where Flynn is?" It was Logan walking down the hallway towards them. The butler now known as Curtis, straitened his jacket and Rocky looked down at her feet.

" Good afternoon sir, forgive me but I have not seen the young sir. Please excuse my rudeness and allow me to question the locating of the young sir?" Curtis replied in answer to Logan's question. Logan, in turn, stared at him blankly.

" And in english that is.." He asked.

" My greatest apologies sir," Curtis said quickly. "Unfortunately I have not seen Flynn" he said instead." Why do you need him?"

"No reason Curtis, I was just wondering as I haven't seen him all day. So what are you doing?"

"This is Rocky, she is the new maid and has been assigned to Gunther." Rocky couldn't be sure but she was convinced she saw Logan wince when Curtis said Gunther.

" However, Gunther is not in his room at the moment." Curtis finished.

"Gunther's out right now, but I'd be happy to tour Rocky and show her the ropes." Logan smiled at Rocky who was still staring at her feet. Curtis cleared his throat and Rocky jerked her head and smiled unconvincingly.

" As much as I am honoured that you would want to show me around, I must not waste your time. Sir." She added quickly. Logan smiled again.

"Believe me, Rocky, I have nothing to do, so showing you around the castle would not only help you but me also" he tried. If Rocky was a good maid she would accept the offer immediately to help him. And she did.

"Well let's go the " Logan said and took her hand in his. "Thanks for taking her this far Curtis " he called over his shoulder. As they walked away Rocky stared at her hand still interlinked with Logan's and sighed. It was going to be a lot harder to avoid falling for the prince then she thought.

1 hour later.

"This is the picture gallery. It used to contain some of the rarest artwork ever painted. Now mist of the painting are made by Flynn. It may surprise you to hear he is an natural artist."Logan said as he led Rocky throughout the picture gallery." For instance, this is a painting by Flynn. He call it his dream Girl. The one for him. His love. I once asked him what was so great this girl. And you know what he told me? He said that this girl was abused and came to the castle to get away from her abuser. And when she got to the castle, she deeply in love with a prince and they got married as lived together forever. Well that's Flynn for you," Logan chucked and looked at Rocky who had gone silent.

For the past hour they had toured the castle and devolved a friendship not expected from prince to lowly maid. While this worried Rocky, Logan was having the time of his life. Not only was Rocky beautiful, she was fun to be around as well. But for the past three years he had been learning to realise, quickly, when something was wrong. And now he saw Rocky was worried and decided to question her sudden quietness.

"Rocky. Is something wrong?" He asked her. Rocky smiled that beautiful smile and shook her head. Logan wasn't convinced but let it slide.

"Well as fun as this is, I'm afraid it has to come to an end." Logan said sadly. "I'll take you to your room then I must attend dinner with my family. It truly had been a delight showing you around Rocky, I hope our paths cross again." Rocky smiled and followed him to her new room. After he left, she sighed.

"It has been amazing to be in your company too Logan." She whispered softly as he walked away.

 **Hope you liked this chapter, the next one should be up on Saturday.**

 **Also the first person to review will get a shoutout! See you soon.**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER JUST AN

Hey guys, this is not a chapter just an apology. I'm really sorry but Saturday is Christmas Eve and I have been very busy **.** so I will probably put the next chapter up on Tuesday. See you then!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back early and I got a laptop for Christmas so updates will be much quicker!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up. If I did there would probably be a season four. And probably a season five too.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is going to be quite short.**

No one POV

"So boys, what do you think of Rocky?" Jeremy asked. He and his three sons wear sitting in the dining room eating their dinner. It was usual for Jeremy to have a _meal_ with his sons to discuss the new staff in the castle.

"I think she is very nice and committed to her job." Logan offered when his brothers stayed silent. Jeremy nodded and Curtis, who was positioned behind him, got out his notebook and wrote something down.

" And why do you say that Logan" Jeremy asked.

" I asked if she wanted me to show her around and she declined in order not to waste my time. Then I told her it would help me and she accepted." Logan explained. Jeremy nodded. Then he looked and Gunther and Flynn, who hadn't committed to the conversation yet.

" What about you two. Any thoughts about Rocky so far?" He asked them.

"Well, I haven't actually seen her yet," Flynn confessed. Gunther nodded.

" I too have yet to see her" he said. Jeremy sighed. He knew there was no reason why they should pay any attention to Rocky but it made his life easier if his sons liked her.

" Curtis" he said sharply, causing the butler to jump.

"Yes Your Majesty." He replied.

" Tell me," Jeremy said. " was she late?"

" Yes Your Majesty she was. About an hour." Curtis replied. Jeremy nodded thoughtfully.

"An hour you say? And what excuse did she come up with?" Logan frowned. He, personally, did not believe that Rocky would lie.

" She said she had no carriage so she had to walk." Curtis said.

"Good, good so she didn't lie?" He asked next. Curtis shook his head.

" No, Your Majesty, she did not." He replied.

"All right boys, I think it's time for a backstory of young Rocky." He told his sons. Logan and Gunther sat forward in their seats. They were both eager to hear this as if they knew a bot about her maybe it would be easier to charm her. Flynn, however, was daydreaming about the bakers niece.

" Ok boys, so Rocky is 16, she came from a family of five. A father called Johnny, a mother called Marcie and two siblings. A brother: Johnny Junior, Junior or JJ for short and a sister Dina. Six years ago, Marcie and Johnny adopted Dina then went missing. So ten year old Rocky and I believe 15 year old JJ went into the care of their uncle. His name is unknown. Dina was barely one at the time. For the next two years or so, the three of them lived quite happily. Then JJ got sent to Italy, by the uncle. And without him to protect his sisters, the girls were forced to work for the uncle and his six sons. I think it was year after, when the uncle forced poor Rocky to get engaged to the oldest of his sons. His name is unknown as well. But, obviously, they could not get married till Rocky was 18. At the age of 14, Rocky's fiancé started beating her for no reason. From then onwards, Rocky has been exposed to physical abuse." Logan stiffened. Jeremy paused and gave his oldest son a questioning look.

" Nothing father, I just realised something." Logan said quickly. But Jeremy pursued.

" Care to share?" He asked. Logan shuffled his chair awkwardly.

"It's just today, when I showed Rocky the picture gallery, she went all quiet when she saw Flynn's dream girl. I was wondering why, and mow you've told me Rocky was abused, it made sense that she got quiet when I mentioned abuse." Logan said quickly. Technically what he had just said, made no sense, but his family understood rather well. And they had different reactions. Jeremy nodded at Curtis, who wrote this down in his notebook. Flynn's face was a mixture of guilt, and confusion. Gunther, however, was angry. How dare his brother get to spend more time with the girl he had claimed?

" Please continue father," Logan said and Jeremy took a dead breath the. Stared the story again.

" As I said before for the past two years, Rocky was physically abused by her fiancé. I believe this is the reason she signed up for the job here as a maid. I had spy's watch her two days before I picked the lady I wanted. It seemed her uncle didn't want her to take the job and she said the pay here was very high. A good excuse if I do say so my self. And that was why I hired her. Yes she is young but she has good manipulating skills and that is what I look for in a good head maid." Jeremy paused and looked at the face staring back at him wondering who would be the first to catch on. It was, surprisingly, Flynn.

"Wait, dad are you making Rocky head maid?" He asked. Jeremy nodded. All three of the boys, shared a happy look.

" Curtis, will you tell Rocky to come down here." Jeremy asked. Curtis nodded and walked briskly out of the room. A few minutes later be returned.

" Rocky will be down in a few minutes." He said. " She had a long jupiurney and was getting ready to sleep, when I came in and said she would be here as soon as she was presentable." Jeremy nodded again and the boys drummed their fingers. After a bit pm Rocky came hurrying into the dinning room. She was wearing cargo pants with a blue shirt.

" My apologies, Your Majesty, for my cloths. I was hurrying and had not unpacked any nice cloths yet. This was the best I could do" Jeremy dismissed this with a wave of his hand. Rocky visibly relaxed. Logan smiled at her and she couldn't completely hide hers.

Gunther and Flynn both stared at her. Their thoughts were a little like this

" _She's so_ _beautiful "_

And

 _"the bakers niece is nothing compared to this!"_

And

 _"How could someone so pretty be abused?"_

And

 _"I'm going to kill her uncle."_

Even Curtis had to admit, that wearing what she was wearing, Rocky looked like a model. In fact,even Jeremy had the same-ish thoughts running though his head.

However, there was one thought that was exactly then same from the three brothers.

 _'Somehow, I will make her fall for me_."

 **So that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone had a brilliant christmas. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **By the way, I know I said this chapter would be short, but I didn't realise how long Rocky's backstory was! Lol!**

 **The next chapter should be up on Thursday if not sooner.**

 **Byeeeeeeeee**

 **(Do you think I said chapter too much then?)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm really sad, 'cause I have no reviews. I know, I'm a saddo. But if no one reviews soon, I may delete it, so if you want me to continue...**

 **This chapter is more a filler and will be very short. And it _will_ be short this time. I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up. If I did this would totally be an episode!**

 **The next day** (No one POV)

" So, what do you think Rocky will prefer? My blue shirt or my red shirt?" Gunther asked his brothers. They were on Flynn's room, who had called a meeting.

" Shut up Gunther" Logan growled. "We're here to talk about Flynn. Probably about the baker's niece."

" Yeah about that" Flynn said. Both his brothers looked at him. "I don't like her anymore. I like Rocky." Gunther gasped.

" You can't like Rocky, she's mine!" He cried.

" Gunther, Rocky isn't an object you can own, she's a person" Logan replied." And anyway why would she like you? She would naturally be attracted to the handsome one and that's me"

" How dare you? Your not the handsome one I am." Gunther said. "You see my brothers, there is the nerdy one, that's you Logan. Then there's the cute and handsome one, that's Flynn. And finally there is the all rounder. Me." Logan and Flynn both snorted.

" Ok, Gunther there is so much wrong about what you just said, I don't know where to start, ( **I know this is a line from an actual episode so don't think I copied and tried to pass it off as my own.)** but why do you get to be the all rounder. That's obviously me! And anyway, if you were being logical, then Flynn would be the all rounder because he's the youngest. But that's not true, because I'm both handsome and smart."

"Bros!" Flynn yelled. " look, you're making my head hurt. I don't know whether to agree with Gunther, cause he says I'm the cute one, or Logan, cause he says I should be the cute _and_ smart one ."

" Well hurry up and decide." Gunther replied.

"Logan. "Flynn said simply. Gunther's face went a rose shade. Logan tried,and failed, to stifle his laughter.

" What? Why is he the one you picked. Didn't you hear? He says you aren't cute and smart, just that you should be. That's an insult! I'm complimenting you and saying you're cute and handsome. how can you choose him over me?" Gunther exploded. From then on, for the next ten minutes, Flynn and Gunther went into a full scale argument. Logan stayed for the first five minutes, but when it was obvious his brothers weren't going to stop for some time, he slipped away and started chatting to Curtis. They were very good friends because Curtis was the carer who looked after Logan before his brothers were born. Not that Logan knew this.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I'd better get back to the others. Knowing them, they're probably on the floor wrestling or something." Logan rising to his feet.

" Bye Logan, and if your brothers are fighting, don't get involved. I learned that the hard way" Curtis said thoughtfully.

" Thanks for the great advice Curtis" Logan smiled and walked back to Flynn's room when he got there, his brothers were on the floor. Guess what they were doing.

Wrestling.

" Gunther, look I know Flynn is stronger than you, but its not fair to fight him. He younger than you." Logan said.

"Flynn is not stronger than m!" Gunther cried.

" Yes I am" Flynn grinned.

" Well anyway, we're here to talk about Rocky" Logan said quickly before Gunther could say anything. "Flynn, Buddy, forgive me for this but I'm afraid you can't have her. You're to young." Flynn sighed. He knew deep down this was true.

"Yeah? Well you're to old." Gunther said smugly to Logan.

" And you're too young" Flynn said in his brother's defence.

" Guys! you're both right. None of us are the same age therefore, she has to choose. Either Me, the older one, or Gunther, the younger one." Logan said "It's up to her, not us. Gunther, if you really like her you will let her choose who she wants. If she chooses me, you will let her be happy and not be jealous. The same goes for me. Do you get that?"

" Oh, that won't happen. I will make her fall for me. She will be mine and nothing will come between us. Not even you." Gunther snarled.

" Deal" Logan growled back. Then they both strode out of the room.

" But I thought the deal was to let _her_ choose." Flynn said to his now empty room.

 **That's all from me today. I hope you liked it. I would have updated sooner but I was in London yesterday and my parents wouldn't let me take my** **_new_ laptop.**

 **The next chapter will be up on Friday hopefully. Then I'm going skiing so there wont be an update for some time. Sorry** :)

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 6

**So if you read the last chapter, you'll know I'm going skiing in a few days so I'm afraid I wont be updating for some time.**

 **But on the plus side, I'm definitely going to continue with this story because...**

 **I got a review! My first review too! And you know what that means ( or at least you will if you read my other chapter)**

 **SHOUT OUT to: Guest. Thank you! You have inspired me to continue my story.**

 **Anyway on with the story...**

One month after last chapter (no one POV)

Rocky, the head maid, made her way down the hall way to Gunther's room. Why, she had no idea.

 _' not that it's any of my business. But if I had to guess, I'd say he's going to hit on me again. But he can do that. He's a prince, I'm a maid. He is free to do what he likes with me. Wait...That sounds wrong...'_

Ever since she was promoted, Gunther had been really nice to her. Not that she had been complaining. It was a vast improvement to what she had got back with her uncle and cousin. But then he had stared flirting with her. Then, whenever they were around Logan, his hands stated roaming. And as a maid, she was powerless to do anything about it.

When she got to Gunther's room, she paused, convinced she could hear someone talking. but it was obviously not English.

"It sounds like... Italian?" she said quietly to herself.

 _Italian_ - **English**

 _"Chi si?-_ **Who are you?"** that sounded like Gunther.

 _'I miei amici hanno un nome per me. voi non siete miei amici, quindi andro ' senza nome-_ **My friends have a name for me. You are not my friend so I shall go unnamed** _"_ Rocky's blood chilled. She knew that voice anywhere it was her 'boyfriend's'. She wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. But she forced herself to stay. She needed to know what was going on.

 _Io sono un principe. E come un principe, esigo di sapere il tuo nome, pur non essendo un suo amico.-_ **I am a prince. And as a prince, I demand to know your name, despite not being a friend of yours"** Gunther again.

No! Sono qui per mantenere i contatti con voi. Vedete che io ho ragione di credere la mia ragazza lei sta lavorando. Come cameriera testa penso?- **No! I am here to liaise with you. You see i have reason to believe my girlfriend is working her. As head maid I think?** " Rocky stiffened. He knew. Why else would he be here?

" _Rocky?-_ **Rocky?"** Gunther asked. Rocky couldn't see but she decided her 'boyfriend' was nodding.

 _"Vuoi dire, tu sei quello che ha battuto il suo-_ **You mean, you're the one who beat her up?"** Gunther sounded angry and Rocky was half tempted to run in and stop him from getting hurt. But she didn't. Instead, she got out the keyring. This was a special keyring. it was given to her by her brother and contained a tiny microphone. Holding it to the door she pressed on and the keyring started recording.

 _Lei ti ha detto? Ho intenzione di ucciderla momento in cui ho avuto la possibilità. Dimenticate l'impegno. Giuro nel nome del stupido, perdente grasso che siedono sul trono che io ucciderla poi uccidere la sua sorellina_!- **She told you? I'm going to kill her the moment I have a chance. Forget the engagement. I swear in the name of the stupid, fat loser who sit in the throne that I will murder her then murder her little sister."** Rocky held back a whimper.

Come osi? Hai appena fatto un passo oltre la linea! In primo luogo è chiamato mio padre un 'perdente grasso' e poi hai minacciato di Rocky!- **How dare you? You just stepped over the line! First you called my father a 'fat loser' then you threatened Rocky!"** Gunther yelled. Outside the room, Rocky closed her eyes and prayed the Gunther wouldn't try and overpower her cousin.

 _"Oh! Quindi sei figlio del re?-_ **Oh! So you're the king's son?"**

 _"Sì. Perché ti interessi?-_ **Yes. Why do you care?"** Gunther asked.

 _Non hai alcun ... qual è la parola? Ah, sì, i nomi di 'cattivi' per tuo padre?- **D**_ **on't you have any... What's the word? Ah yes, 'naughty' names for your father?"** Rocky frowned. What did that have to do with her death? Wait. Why was she complaining that they had moved of the subject of her?

 _Cattivo? Amico che usa più questa parola?-_ **Naughty? Dude who uses that word anymore?"**

 _"Ma non è vero?-_ **But _do_ you?"**

 _Beh, sì. Soprattutto quando sono nei guai. Come codardo, perché egli non affronta mai a me personalmente quando mi trovo in difficoltà o idiota, quando pensa di che poter farla franca con mancante mio compleanno. Voglio dire andiamo! Come puo ' essere un re fit se egli è un padre non idoneo? -_ **Well yeah. Mainly when I'm in trouble. Like Coward, because he never confronts me personally when I'm in trouble or idiot, when he thinks he can get away with missing my birthday. I mean come on! How can he be a fit king if he is an unfit father?** " Rocky winced. That as going to sound really bad when she played the footage back to the king.

" Hey Rocky!" It was Curtis.

" Shush!" she cried urgently.

" Look, I really like you. That's why I am not going to tell Gunther you were spying on him." Curtis declared. "However," He continued. "In any other circumstances, you would be-" Rocky cut him off by clamping a hand over his mouth.

" There is a abusive man in there with Gunther." She whispered. Curtis' eyes widened.

" Mhmm hmhm mhhmm hummh?" Rocky removed her hand.

" You mean your cousin?" Curtis asked again. Rocky stared at him disbelief. How did her know it was her cousin/'boyfriend'?

" Yeah." She said when she realised Curtis was waiting for an answer.

"I'll call the guards." the butler said hurrying off. Rocky put her ear back to the door. And her heart skipped a beat at what her cousin said next.

" _Rocky! Vieni qui o lo uccido! Sì, sì, lo so che sei là fuori. Il nostro guardone. Quanto grande è che Gunther? Ora, vieni qui_ _!_ -Rocky! **Get in here or I'll kill him! Yes, yes I know you're out there. Our own peeping tom. How great is that Gunther? Now, GET IN HERE!** " How did he know? Rocky was about to turn and find Curtis again, when she heard what she thought was... A knife being unsheathed? Next she heard Gunther cry out in surprise.

" Get that thing away from my throat, you creep!" He yelled in English. Oh no! He did have a weapon.

Quickly, Rocky twisted the door handle and burst into the room.

" Ok, ok I'm here! Now let him go." She cried. Her cousin's faces twisted into an evil smile. He had a long knife pressed against Gunther's throat.

" Rocky? What are you doing here? And he only speaks Italian. You should know that surely" Gunther rambled. Rocky's cousin smile faded.

" Shut up you fool!" he yelled. " I don't only speak Italian. I'm just fluent." to end the conversation between him and the prince, Rocky's 'boyfriend' knocked Gunther hard on the head with the hilt of the knife. Rocky winced again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. He smiled.

" Making sure you hadn't broken your promise."

" I haven't, you know" She told him.

" Yes. But you had told someone, hadn't you?" He replied.

" No! I have no idea how they found out!" She cried, then slumped to the floor as the hilt of the knife slammed into the side of her head. It was a hard blow. But not hard enough to knock her out.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I am your superior! I take orders from no one. Not even the king! That stupid man thinks he has control over everyone. But he doesn't. After I kill you, I'm going to destroy the royal family. I'm going to gather all the princes and torture them in front of the king. That should serve the weirdo right! And who going to do that? Me!"

" Good of you share your plans with me." Rocky's cousin slowly turned around. Jeremy stood there. And boy, was he angry. Behind him, stood Logan, Flynn, Curtis and five guards.

" Guards! Take him to the prison. Curtis, how quickly can you organise a law suit?" The king said.

" well sir, there is a free spot tomorrow at noon." Curtis offered, Jeremy nodded in approval.

" Get the Judges ready. Tomorrow noon, I call a law suit about the banishing of..." Jeremy paused. " Rocky, what's his name?"

"It's..." Rocky began. Then slumped uncontious next to Gunther. Her cousin standing above her with that stupid knife hilt.

" _Non potrò mai dire il mio nome!_ - **I will never tell my name!** " He yelled

"Great!" Jeremy sighed. " Now we're back to Italian again" He turned around. "Curtis take Rocky to her room. Logan, Flynn, you do the same with Gunther. Guards, take the prisoner to the prison."

" Yes father"

"Sure dad"

" Yes Your majesty"

" Sir where's the prisoner?"

 **Me: Cliff hanger ending!**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I normally have all the chapters pre-written, I've been to busy recently. I'm really sorry.**

 **Now, don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed about my first review, buuuut, if there is someone out there, who likes this story, I'm begging you to review. Frankly, it doesn't even need to be about the story! I would give you a shout out if you reviewed,**

 **' I like pigs'**

 **And if there are any if there are any authors out there, review and I'll give you till I get back from skiing ( about a week) to Pm me what you want to happen in the next chapter.**

 **Well that's all the desperate begging I got in me for now, so see you in anout a week!**

 **Byeee**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I haven't updated, but when I was skiing, I had an accident that landed me in hospital with terrible wifi, for about a week. But I'm back now.**

 **However, I do have a small problem and that is school. My school went back on Wednesday but, due to my injury, I'll probably go back on Monday. So I'm afraid I will only be able to update once a week.**

 **Anyway, as I haven't got any ideas from you readers this chapter is all mine. I decided that, if no one else is reviewing, you don't like this story. So, for a while, I debated whether to delete this story or not. In the end, I thought I'd continue it, but only because it's really fun writing it.**

 **So anyway:**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own shake it up. ( Do I really need to do this? I mean, I'm pretty sure nobody o one's reading so who am I disclaiming to?)**

 **No one's PoV ( I finally found out what PoV means. It's short for Point of View)i**

 _Previously_ _on 'Your Majesty'_

 _Rocky is abused by her boyfriend and moves into the castle that houses, King Jeremy and his three sons; Logan, Gunther and Flynn._

 _Rocky gets promoted to head maid, while Logan and Gunther fight over her._

 _Rocky's Boyfriends is caught on tape openly_ criticizing _the King. He ends up hitting Gunther and Rocky with the hilt of his knife._

 _A law suit is organised but the criminal is gone._

 **With Logan**

Logan sat in Rocky's room. She was still unconscious after taking a hard blow to the head for that idiot's knife. Inside, Logan's anger was boiling. The doctor had looked at her and said she was fine and would wake up soon. But that was two days ago. Gunther was absolutely fine, so why wasn't Rocky?

She looks so beautiful,' Logan thought. He imagined leaning down and kissing her. Before he knew it, he was doing just that. Slowly he closed his eyes and...

" Hey Logan whasup?"

Logan sprang uo and found Gunther staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

To Logan that eyebrow said ' have I picked the wrong time to walk in?' But this was not true. Gunther's eyebrow wasn't raised in mild humour, but anger. He wasn't stupid and had quickly realised that Logan was about to kiss Rocky. And that was not acceptable. In a few strides, Gunther reached his brother, fist balled up ready to make a solid connection with Logan's face. Luckily for Logan though;

" Gunther? Logan?"

"Rocky! You're awake!" Gunther forgot about his brother and rushed to Rocky's bed. Much to his delight she immediately grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Logan glared at his brother in jealousy. He made his own way over to them, hoping for a hug of his own but just as he reached them;

"Logan, can you come here please" Curtis called from outside the room. Logan looked at the door and glanced over at Rocky. Much to his annoyance, she and Gunther were hugging.

"Coming Curtis " he said softly.

 **With Gunther**

Gunther stared at Rocky. She was so perfect. He needed to ask her now or never.

" Hey, so Rocky, please correct me if I am wrong, but in my opinion, that 'experience' kinda bonded us. So, Rocky, will be my girlfriend.?

Rocky stared.

"Gunther," she said cautiously,"please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't." Gunther gave her an angry stare. Rocky continued more slowly. "Look, I don't know how you all found out about my boyfriend but, I can't he... he"

"Yes Rocky," Gunther pressed trying to push down all the anger boiling up inside him.

"I'm sorry but my cousin is-"

" Better than he?" Gunther sighed in irritation. Rocky's jaw hit the floor.

"I can't believe you!" Gunther yelled and she flinched in her bed "You still love him don't you? After all he did to you, you still want him. You think he still good inside or something."

"What? " Rocky spluttered "No I would-"

"Save it." He snapped "You just chose your personal tormenter over a prince."

"Gunther please listen to me" Rocky cried

"I'll see you round Rocky" he said and began to walk out of the room.

"Gunther wait..." Rocky called in despair but he wasn't listening. She closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. If only he knew! But her cousin was still out there, maybe spying on her, and that could land Dina in huge problem.

"Prince Gunther of Gnilleps, in the name of the king, don't move or that arrow goes through your heart." Rocky jerked her head up to watch the scene in front of her unfold. Keith, the castle's head guard, was standing in the doorway with Richie, the best archer, next to him, his bow nocked. She felt her heart skip a beat when she realised that the arrow was within centre meters of Gunther's chest. One slip on Richie's behalf and Gunther was dead.

"What's going on?" Gunther squeaked.

"NO TALKING!" Keith yelled. " you are an enemy of the throne and will await your trial in the castle cells" and with that they dragged him off to the prison...

To be continued

 **Sorry it was so short but I kinda have writers block and I needed to get Gunther in prison.**

 **I'm also sorry for the whole 'bow and arrow' thingy but I'm not sure what time this was set and by the way it sounds I don't think they have guns...**

 **Anyway, see you next week!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back as promised with another update. This week has been crazy for me. Going back to school late means I have had tons of work to catch-up on, not to mention the work I'm getting now.**

 **Fortunately for you though, I still managed to write this chapter and its extra long. At 2,229 I declare this the longest chapter so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'shake it up!'**

 **No one's PoV**

 _With Gunther_

"Why am I in prison?" Gunther yelled angrily. He had been in the tiny cell for about ten hours, having no idea why he was there and it was driving him mad. The worst part was Rocky. Why did she reject him? He thought she liked him. So why was she choosing her boyfriend over him?

" Wow" he chuckled to himself " that sounded... just wow".

It was infuriating to think that now he was out of the way, Logan could easily come in and sweep her off her feet. Now that made him angry.

"Gunther? My name is captain Keith. And I am head guard" Keith said as he appeared at the cell door.

" Keith, I know who you are. I've know you since-"

"SILENCE!" Keith yelled suddenly causing Gunther it jump.

"Look, enemy of the throne. I am in charge and you'll do as I say, if you value your life. Please remember that open criticism of the king should be resulted in instant death."

"But as you're the king's son, his majesty has persuaded the judge to discuss this matter in a court of law." Gunther finally smiled as he heard a familiar voice.

" Curtis! It's great to-"

"SILENCE!" Keith interrupted. Gunther glared at him.

"Young man there is no reason to be looking at me like I'm an ogre. I am just doing my job."

 _With Rocky_

"Why is Gunther in jail?" Rocky asked herself. It made no sense. What had the prince done to become enemy of the throne? And the worst part was the fact that he probably hated her guts for turning him down.

" Why did you have to take it to the next level, Gunther? We were good friends and now you hate me!"

" I don't hate you Rocky!" Someone yelped from behind her having only heard the last part. Rocky smiled.

" Don't worry Curtis, I wasn't talking to you. Or even about you." The butler visibly relaxed.

" Well, if you would like to attend Gunther's trial, it's starting early." Curtis told her.

" Thanks Curtis" Rocky replied.

 _'_ Should _I attend his trial?_ ' she asked herself.

 _'It will answer your questions and then, hopefully, you can find a ray of sunshine in your dark foggy world '_ a voice in her head told her.

 _'There is a ray of sunshine in my dark, foggy world that is Logan_.' Wait, did she just say that?

It was true, he was being really nice to her. Even in the short space of ten hours, he'd barely left her side till now. But even he had no idea why Gunther was now addressed as enemy of the throne.

 _'Problem solved then, we're going to Gunther's trial, yay!'_

"Oh shut up,you stupid voice"

 _With Jeremy_

"Why is this happening?" Jeremy said to himself . It was a few hours till the trial and the king was terrified. What if they had to kill Gunther? Sure his son had called him bad names, but Jeremy was still Gunther's father and ordering the death of a son is not high up on the 'father-son bonding experience'

"Your majesty?" Jeremy turned from the window he was standing at.

"Yes Curtis"

" I have been informed that the trial will be staring early. You are needed downstairs" the butler said.

" thanks Curtis, I will-"

"Forgive me for interrupting, your majesty, but 'thanks'?" Jeremy had to smile at the butler's obsession with regulation.

"Thank you Curtis, please tell the judge I will be down in ten minutes" he corrected. Satisfied, Curtis retreated from the room.

 **TIME SKIP TO TRIAL**

" ORDER!" The judge yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

" Sorry, I was just practising. As you were" he said somewhat sheepishly.

 **Gunther** heard the suddenly silence followed by the uptake of talk once more from where he was seated outside the court room. He looked up at Keith who stared calmly back at him.

" None of your business, enemy of the throne," the guard told the prince in answer to his unsaid question.

" Can you please stop calling me-"

"SILENCE"

 **Rocky** was seated near the king. She, as a maid, should have been as far away from the king as possible, but as she was head maid, they made an exception.

She was trying to convince herself that these past few years had been a very long dream, and that in a minute she was going to wake up and be in her bed at home with her new sister, Dina screaming next-door and older brother, Johnny Junior comforting her, while their father got ready for work and their mother cooked breakfast. That was before everything went wrong. Before he parents disappeared, presumed dead. Before their uncle moved in and her brother left. Before she got engaged and before he started beating her. That life was perfect and it only lasted a few days.

 **Logan** was sat next to his father. He had tried to sit next to Rocky, but the regulation obsessed butler hadn't allowed it. While they waited for the last minute details to be taken care of, Logan thought about Rocky. She was lost in her own world at the moment and it was kinda worrying him. After all, now Gunther was in prison, she was all his, and that meant it was his duty to care about her. But rest assured, she was not making it very easy.

" Logan you alright son?" Jeremy asked him.

" Yeah, I'm just thinking" Logan answered. He got the feeling, his father saw right through this lie, but he soon his concern for Rocky pushed it out of his head.

 **Flynn** was also thinking about Rocky. Although it was very clear he wasn't allowed her, surely it couldn't hurt to do a bit of flirting right?  
Quickly, he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

" Hey, what going on up there?" he asked her. Rocky smiled.

" Hey Flynn. Have you done something different with your hair? It looks better than normal"

" Thank you. But my hair is nothing compared to yours. It flows like the lines of a famous painting." Rocky found herself blushing.

" Thanks, Flynn" she said. Flynn looked down and saw Rocky had a bag under her seat.

" Is that Shakespeare?" he asked her pointing to a book poking out.

" Uh, yeah it is," Rocky replied, surprised.

" You look surprised," Flynn said, letting a fake, hurt tone slip into his voice.

" What? Oh no, sorry Flynn. I was just surprised that, even though you can do whatever you want in the castle, you read Shakespeare" Rocky said quickly.

" Oh yeah. I am totally into Brain Teasers and stuff that make you learns things." Flynn told her. " I used to think that the brain was the most important organ. Then I thought, look what's telling me that." Rocky smiled.

" That's funny Flynn,"

" Oh Yeah? What's Bruce Lee's favourite drink? Wataaah!" This time Rocky laughed. Flynn smiled to himself. This was going very smoothly.

" So anyway, even though you've been here for some time, we haven't really got to know each other. What's your favourite book?" he asked her.

" Well I really like Shakespeare," Rocky told him.

" Really? What's your favourite of his famous plays?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream" Rocky said immediately. Flynn laughed.

" You seem very sure." He said.

" Well I've loved it since I was a kid. My bother used to read it to me before I went to sleep"

" Interesting choice of bed-time-story" Flynn remarked. Rocky laughed again.

" But I didn't say a joke that time" he cried in mock confusion.

" Ok then," Rocky said, " tell me another one."

"What's the best part about living in Switzerland? Not sure, but the flags a big plus" Flynn grinned.

" Excuse me," Everyone turned towards the centre stand, where Jeremy was speaking. "We're having a few difficulties. The trial is delayed for a bit. Is there anyone out there in the stands who can entertain while we wait?" the king ended desperately looking around.

Rocky tuned to Flynn.

" You have to do it! Your jokes are hilarious." She pleaded.

"I don't know," Flynn said scratching the back of his neck.

" Please Flynn, do it for me. And if not for me for Gunther."

" Ok. I'll do it. But only because you're one of a kind" The prince said, standing up and walking back to his father. He turned around and couldn't help but smile as he saw Rocky trying to hide her spreading blush.

 **Jeremy** sagged in relief as he saw Flynn making his way towards him.

"Please say your here to ask if you can tell jokes while we're waiting." The king cried.

"Fear not Dad for it is me the amazing... Well I haven't come up with a name yet but yeah."

" Thanks Flynn."

Jeremy watched as his son went down the steps that led from the stands to the ground.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for my own son, Flynn!" there was cheer from the crowd as they leaned forward in their seats, eager to see what the prince was going to do.

" Ok. So I got a question for you all." Flynn began. " does anyone know how NASA organize their company parties? They _plane_ t." There was a silence. Then laughter. Lot's of laughter.

" The kid's real good 'e is" someone cried.

" Tell another!" Someone else yelled. Flynn waited for quiet.

" Everyone knows that time flies like an arrow. And everyone should know that _fruit flies_ like bananas!" Again there as more laughter.

" Ok, Ok. So there are two fish in a tank. One turns to the other and asks ' How do you drive this thing?'

Why can't a bike stand up on its own? It's two tired" Flynn grinned. He was really getting onto the hang of it now.

" I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then, it hit me" by this time, the crowd was holding their sides in laughter.

" Another one kid" Someone said.

"I just went to an emotional wedding. Even the cake was in tiers...

When you get bladder infection, urine trouble...

I wrote a song about a tortilla. Well, it was more of a wrap...

Learn sign language. It's very handy...

I started a band called 999 Megabytes-We haven't got a gig yet...

You wanna hear a pizza joke? Never mind, it's pretty cheesy...

Dry erase board are very re-mark-able...

How do you make Holy water? Boil the hell outa it...

A blind man walks into a bar. And a table. and a chair...

My wife and I were happy for 20 years. Then we met...

Today a man knocked on my door asking for a donation towards the local swimming pool. I gave him a glass of water...

I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. the Sesame Street puzzle said 3-4 years. But I did it in 18 months...

I'm great at multitasking. I can waste time, be unproductive and procrastinate all at the same time...

I find it ironic that the colours red, white and blue stand for freedom until their flashing behind you...

A recent study has found that women who carry a little extra weight live longer than the man who mentioned it...

I want to die peacefully in my sleep, like my grandfather. Not like the-" Flynn got cut off by a small push in the small of his back. He turned around and saw a man. Who was must taller than him.

" Thanks kid, but we sorted the problem. You can go back to your seat now." There was a groan from the crowd. They had been enjoying the jokes.

" Hey, big fella." a woman called from the crowd. " At least let him finish the joke he was halfway through." There was a yell of agreement.

" Fine. Continue" The man walked away muttering under his breath about how he was always the bad guy when he was trying to do his job.

" Well anyways as I was saying," Flynn said " I want to die peacefully in my sleep, like my grandfather. Not screaming and yelling like the passengers in his car" the crowd laughed again and Flynn bowed then went back to his seat.

" Thank you for that Flynn but now its time for the trial." Jeremy said.

" Well then," Said another man who was now sitting next to the king. Most people recognised him as the judge.

" Shall we get started?"

 **To be continued...**

 **Me: all I got to say is the jokes from above are not my own (unfortunately), they are from a site on google.**

 **And that I will update every Saturday/ Sunday.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back. This author's note is to say that, even though I'm relatively sure no one is reading this story, I still like writing authors notes.  
Also, I would like to say that I have gone through my pervious chapter adding and editing, so if it's in you, please go back and re-read.**

 **Sooo…**

 **Previously on Your Majesty:**

 _"_ _Now it's time for the trial." Jeremy said._

 _" Well then," Said another man who was now sitting next to the king. Most people recognised him as the judge._

 _" Shall we get started?"_

 **With Gunther**

"All right, here's how things are going to go" Keith growled. "You are going to walk in there and stand in front of the king. And you better pray your father is a bad king. Otherwise," the head guard made a slicing motion across his throat. "You're dead" Gunther gulped.

"Got it Keith" He whispered. Keith smiled.

"Good, now let's go enemy of throne."

"Stop-" Gunther sighed. There was no use. It was obvious that his new name was 'enemy of the throne' and there was nothing he could do about it.

 **With Logan and Flynn**

"So, Flynn, where were you a few minutes ago," Logan asked his little brother. He was aware that for a few minutes, Flynn had disappeared, then come back seemingly just to tell jokes. Flynn grinned as he thought about Rocky, and how cute she was when she blushed.

"Oh, you know," he said in answer to Logan's question. "I guess you could say I was around." He had to admit it was pretty stupid of Logan to not realise he was with Rocky. After all, she was seated only five seats away. Logan looked side long at his brother.

' _He's lying'_ he thought angrily. ' _but why would he lie to me?_ '

"So, if you had to marry one of the maids, who would it be?" Flynn asked out of the blue.

"Come on bro, Rocky, duh!" Logan couldn't tell but he was sure he saw Flynn's fist clench.

"What about you?" He asked. Flynn smiled dreamily.

"Oh, definitely…"

"ORDER!" the judge yelled, for real this time. "It is time for the trial."

Jeremy looked at Curtis, who nodded.

"It's time Your Majesty." He said quietly. The king frowned.

Now, Jeremy was a popular king, as well as a just one. Which wasn't to say that he wasn't a strong ruler, willing and committed to enforcing laws of the realm-laws that had been laid down and maintained by his predecessors, going back six hundred years.  
And there lay a reason for Jeremy's frown. Because, again, he had realised that today he would have to enforce one of those laws on a young man who meant a lot to him. Who had always been willing to do the king had ordered. Who was responsible for making Jeremy smile. His own son.

Curtis shifted restlessly. Jeremy saw the movement and waved one hand in a defeated gesture.

"Very well," he sighed.

Curtis rose and turned towards the room where Gunther was being held. He clapped his hands.

After a slight pause, the doors swung open, almost silently on their well-oiled hinges. As they came to stop, a small party of men entered, proceeding at a ceremonial slow march pace to stand at the base of wide steps leading up to the throne.

There were four men in total. Three of them where the king's guard. The fourth was Gunther. He marched between the front two men, with the third bringing up the rear. The boy's face was mattered with dried blood. He was walking with a small limp and, as they drew nearer, Jeremy saw that an ugly bruise on his right cheek all but closed the eye above.

"Gunther?" the king said, before he could stop himself. "Are you alright?"  
Gunther's gaze rose now to look at his father. Jeremy was sure he saw a look of pity and regret in those eyes for a second. But it was soon replaced by anger.

"I'm as well as can be expected, your Majesty" He replied coldly. Curtis reacted as if stung by a wasp.

"Hold your tongue prisoner" He snapped. At his words, Keith raised a hand to strike the prince. But before he could, Jeremy rose from the throne.

"Enough!" he roared. Keith lowered his hand, a little ashamed. Under his cruel and merciless overcoat, he wasn't really enjoying this. In fact, no one in the room was. Gunther was too well known and respected in the kingdom. He hesitated, knowing what he must do next but hating to do it.

"Shall I read the charges, Your Majesty?" Curtis asked tentatively. It was formally supposed to be up to Jeremy to tell him to do that. Instead, the king waved a hand reluctantly.

"Yes, yes. Go ahead if you must" He muttered, then regretted it as Curtis looked at him with a hurt expression on his face. After all, Jeremy realised, Curtis didn't want to do this either. Jeremy shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Curtis. Please read the charges."

Curtis cleared his throat uncomfortable at that. It was bad enough that the king had abandoned the formal procedure. But definitely more embarrassing to the butler was the fact the king now saw it fit so apologise to him.

"The prisoner Gunther, a young man sworn into His Majesty's inner circle of advisers, was heard, on tape, to scandalise the kings superiority, his parentage and…" Curtis faltered as he realized everybody was staring at him in confusion. He sighed.

"Basically, he was calling the king names" he finished rather bluntly.

From the crowd, there was an almost inaudible sigh, that carried clearly to the men on the throne platform. Jeremy glanced up in a vain attempt to seek the source. It could have been Logan or Flynn. After all they were Gunther's brothers.

"Your Majesty" Curtis said carefully, "I remind you that, as a serving officer of the king, such comments are in direct contravention of the prisoner's oath of loyalty and so constitute a charge of treasonous behavior."

Jeremy looked at the butler with a pained expression. The law was very clear on the matter of treasonous behavior. There were only two possible punishments.

"Oh, surely, Curtis?" he said. "A few angry words?"

Curtis's gaze was troubled now. He had hoped that the king wouldn't try and influence him on the matter.

"Your Majesty, it is a contravention the oath. It's not the words themselves that are the issue, but the fact that the prisoner broke the oath by saying them in the company of a public citizen. The law is clear on the matter" he looked at Gunther, then spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

"Those are the charges Your Majesty and unless the prisoner had anything to say in his defense, he is guilty." Curtis warned.  
But Gunther stayed silent. With a heavy sigh, Curtis turned back to the king.

"The prisoner is guilty Your Majesty" He said. "It remains for you to pass sentence."

And this, Jeremy knew, was the part of being king they never prepared you for. There was the loyalty, the adulation, the power and the ceremony. There was luxury and fine foods and wines, the best clothes and horses and weapons.  
And then there the moments where one payed for all those things. Moments like this, where the law must be upheld. When tradition must be preserved. When the dignity and power of the office must be protected even if, it meant destroying his own son.

"The law has set down two possible punishments for treason Your Majesty." Curtis said.

"Yes, yes. I know" Jeremy said desperately. But not soon enough.

"Death or banishment. Nothing less." The butler said severely.

Slowly Jeremy rose from the throne.

"Gunther." He spoke firmly feeling every eye in the room on him.

"I hereby, as lord and ruler of this kingdom and realm, declare you banished from all my lands and holdings."  
There was a collective sigh of relief from the crowd as they heard the sentence was not death.  
"You are forbidden, under pain of death to set foot in this kingdom again…" the king paused and looked around.

"…for the period of one year from this day."

Instantly there was an uproar in the room. Curtis started forward, the shock evident on his face.

"Your Majesty I must protest! You can't do this!"

Jeremy kept his face straight. Others were not so controlled.  
Rocky was trying to conceal the giant smile that was spreading across her face. She wiped the tears away and felt brighter than ever.  
Logan and Flynn both grabbed each other in a huge bear hug.  
Curtis felt his jaw drop open.

"You can't do this!" he cried again. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Can't Curtis?" he enquired in great dignity. Curtis hurried to retract the statement, realizing that it was not part of his job to issue orders to the king.

"I mean, Your Majesty, banishment is… well banishment!" he finished rather lamely.

"I couldn't agree more, Curtis" Jeremy told him. The butler tried again.

"But banishment is… it's total! For life!" he protested. His face was red with embarrassment. Really, he bore Gunther no ill feeling. After all he was the closest to the royal family who wasn't actually in the royal family.

"So…" the king said thoughtfully, "the law stipulates that specifically does it, Curtis?"

"Well no. But it doesn't need too! It tradition!" the butler told him. Jeremy inwardly smiled as he realized the butler's voice was rising in pitch.

"Yes. But tradition isn't law, is it, Curtis?" the king replied deliberately saying the butler's name after each of his statements.

"But…" Curtis began, then found himself wondering why he was protesting so much. Jeremy had found a way to punish Gunther, but still had managed to leaven that punishment with mercy.

Using Curtis's hesitation as an advantage.

"the matter is settled. Banished, prisoner, for twelve months. You have forty-eight-hours to leave the border." The king sat down and met the gaze of Gunther. Heavy hearted, Jeremy wondered why his son had allowed this to happen. After all, there was much anyone could say in his defense.

'Maybe I will find out after the coming year.' He thought to himself.

"the matter is completed." The king said as he rose once again. "the court is closed." He turned and left the room. Curtis looked around and shrugged.

"The king has spoken" he said, sounding overwhelmed. "The prisoner is to be banished for twelve months. Escort take him away." And saying so, he exited then room.

 **With Gunther**

 _'_ _You must be crazy'_ something in Gunther's head told him.

'Yes. I am crazy for Rocky' He replied

 _'_ _Rocky? What's Rocky got to do with this? Helloo! You just got banished from the kingdom. Why did you let that happen?'_ the voice said

'It's simple. I need to find Rocky's abuser. She loves him not me. And that makes me angry. So, if I find him and kill him-'

 _'_ _She'll be devastated!'_

'Well yes and that's when I come and sweep her off her feet! It's simple plan and it will work.'

 _'_ _Ok but why did you have to get banished?'_

'That was an accident. But then I thought about it and realized that if I got banished, I could go find 'him' without anyone questioning my disappearance'

 _'_ _Wow, I have to admit that is, like, genius'_

'Why thank you. Now please excuse me I have to go pack.'

 **That's it for now. I'm really sorry about the late update but I was really busy this weekend, even if I finished at 11:00am on Saturday. But I got there eventually.**

 **I want to say that most of the content of the trial above came from an awesome book called**

 **'** **Ranger's apprentice, 3: The Ice Bound Land'**

 **I recommend it to all ages. And read the other books as well.**

 **See you next Saturday/Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own shake it up for as many times as I have forgotten.**

 **With Rocky**

Rocky was crying again. Gunther was gone. Banished and it was all her fault.  
 _'After all if I hadn't come here, he wouldn't have met me. And if he hadn't met me, he wouldn't have met my cousin. And if that had never happened, he wouldn't have got tricked into insulting his father and he would still be here. It's all my fault!'_ she thought.

"Rocky? Are you OK?" it was Curtis. He had been passing by her room and thought he had heard crying. And, like always, he was concerned for her. He hadn't told anyone this, but Rocky had become like a daughter to the butler and he definitely hated seeing her like this.

"It's my fault!" she sobbed turning around to face him. Even though he had heard her crying, Curtis was shocked to see her cheeks streaked with tears.

"Oh, Rocky!" he cried in anguish. "What wrong?"

"Gunther's gone and it's my fault!" Rocky whispered. Curtis felt his jaw drop open.

"What? Why is your fault?"

"Because _if I_ _hadn't come here, he wouldn't have met me. And if he hadn't met me, he wouldn't have met my cousin. And if that had never happened, he wouldn't have got tricked into insulting his father… I mean the king, and he would still be here. It's all my fault"  
Curtis blinked._

 _"Can you repeat that, please?"_ he asked. Rocky shook her head in wonderment.

"I've been thinking that for days and now I've said it out loud, I realised how stupid it sounds" she told him. The butler smiled fondly and handed her a tissue, which she gratefully accepted.

"So, do you want to talk?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Right then tell me what's wrong." He said gently. Rocky took a deep breath and wiped so tears away with the tissue.

"Well ever since Gunther left I feel as if it's my fault. But now I realise my reasoning is pretty stupid."

"So, how do you feel now?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I guess I feel pretty foolish because I've been beating myself up over it and-"

"You've been doing what?" he interrupted sharply.

"Figure if speech" she assured him. Curtis sighed in relief.

"So, I've felt so bad and I do feel a bit better now but, well, even though I know he's coming back, I just feel as if as left forever because of me. And that means that I broke up the royal family. And I could get killed for doing that." She sighed.

"First of all, it's not your fault and I don't know why you think it is" Rocky opened her mouth to protest, but Curtis stopped her by holding up a hand.  
"No, my dear, it isn't your fault. And even if it was, there would be no way His Majesty would allow you to be executed. And if he did then I most certainly wouldn't" Rocky smiled at that. Now tell me, why do you think it's your fault? And try and make it understandable this time, please" Rocky's smile turned into a grin.

"Well, in short, I just feel like Gunther was tricked into banishment by my cousin, and he was only here to check on me." She explained. Curtis nodded thoughtfully. There was no need to ask about her cousin, because she had told him in the interview after Gunther was arrested. Curtis nodded again.

"Well, Rocky, just know it wasn't your fault. Full stop." He added when she tried to protest again.

"And as for the execution thing, just tell me and I'll stop it no matter what. Even if it means replacing you myself" He declared proudly. And he meant it, he really would give his life to protect her. That was how much he loved as an adopted daughter.

"Um…What's the point of getting yourself killed?" Rocky asked. "If I was goanna be executed, surely all your death would accomplish was the postponement of mine" Curtis considered this.

"I suppose you have a point," He said reluctantly. Rocky smiled.

"But all the same, I appreciate you giving your life for mine. Even if it is in vain." She said gratefully. Curtis smiled back at her.

"No problem. Well anyway, if you get called to meet with His Majesty _by_ His Majesty, come get me." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I've known Jeremy for a long time" He replied, surprising her with the use of the king's first name. "And if he wanted to talk to you about something serious, like your execution, he'll tell you himself, because he kind like that."

"How do you know that," Rocky asked curiously.

"Well, like I said, I've known him for a long time. We actually grew up together. You see, a long time ago, when Jeremy was twelve, there was a death threat to his parents. They make a decision to send their only son to a family living in the courtside where he would be safe. It just happens that the family he was sent to was my family. I was 10 at the time.  
"I had two sisters, both older than me; Jane and Rosa. Jeremy and I were great friends. We had a lot in common. He stayed with us for ten years. Or more. I'm not sure because after those ten years, my father disowned me because I wanted to travel the world instead of fulfilling his dream of becoming a farmer so I could look after the farm we owned.  
"A few years later, when I was in Canada, I was sent a letter from Jeremy inviting me to his wedding. Who he was getting married to, I didn't know. I also wondered how he had found me. After all, I was travelling to different almost every month. But I sent a letter back saying I would attend it. He was like a brother to me so I just had to.  
"When I got home, I found out my father had died. I never knew what happened, but my mother was still there and she welcomed me home. It was only then that I found out it was my sister, Jane, that Jeremy was getting married to. I was happy for the both of them. It took a few more weeks for the last-minute details to be taken care of, but eventually it came. I was the best man, for Jeremy and the one giving Jane away as I was her only male relative left living.  
"When we got to the speeches, the king showed up. I was confused as to why he was there and even more confused when Jeremy introduced him as his father. Until then, I had had no idea that Jeremy was a prince and for a while I was shocked. I mean, it's not every day you find out your best friend/brother-in-law is the king's son.  
"But after I while, I got used it and was very happy that my sister was marrying into the royal family. And Jeremy and I picked up where we left off. Best friends." Curtis finished. Rocky was deep in thought.

"That's amazing, Curtis. I never knew." She said.

"No one really does. Only Jeremy." Curtis told her.

"So, does that mean, and I'm not saying it going to happen or anything, but does that mean if the king dies before Logan's eighteenth birthday, you'll be king until he's old enough?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose it does." He agreed, "But like you said, it isn't going to happen. Jeremy is a great king and is in perfect condition. The only way he is going to leave us in the next few months, is if he had an accident, like falling down the stairs."

"But you'd never let that happen, would you?" she teased.

"I most certainly would not" He retorted indignantly. Then his face softened.

"Well, I should probably get going. Being head butler is hard enough without all the errands I have to run!" he grinned. Rocky nodded. "Look, I sense you're still blaming yourself about Gunther. But he could have defended himself and he chose not to. It was his fault primarily and don't forget that"

"Thanks Curtis" Rocky said.

"Anytime. And remember, if Jeremy comes to see you, tell me and we'll go through it together alright?"

"Cool, I see you round Curtis"

"You too Rocky, you too"

 **Sorry it's late. I was waiting to see whether I got any reviews telling me to continue. I didn't but...**

 **Anyway, so this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I got lazy. Soz!**

 **See you next week!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yep. I know what you are thinking 'Quick update! Yay!' And the reason for this quick update, only a day after the last chapter was posted, is because I am on half term. A week of doing nothing! Except for, of course, updating and writing new chapter for my imaginary viewers.**

 **Anyway, back to the story…**

No one's PoV

It was late at night. The innkeeper was just cleaning the last of his dirty cups then going to bed. And boy, was he excited about that last bit.  
It had been a good day of business for him. At hot day combined with his wife's cooling lemonade produced lots of money. And that would ensure his family would be warm in the winter.

( _To the tune of 'frère Jacques'_ ) "Wipe the rim, wipe the rim, wipe the bottom, wipe the handle. Soon they'll be as clean, soon they'll be clean, as when you got'em, as when you got'em" he sang softly. "Wipe the rim-"

 ** _BANG!_**

The innkeeper jumped and dropped the cup in surprise as the door was thrown open. After recovering from his initial shock, he shivered as the cold night's air invaded the warm tavern. A figure, silhouetted by the lamps outside, slowly walked in. He, or at least the innkeeper thought it was a 'he', looked around then took a seat near the fire. The innkeeper nervously cleared his throat as he took in the appearance. The figure had a slight build, giving the impression that this was merely boy. But there was no way to tell, because a dark cowl covered the face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sir, but the inn is full and the tavern is closed for the night. But feel free to come back tomorrow," The innkeeper said.

"I'm not here to waste my time." The figure growled. The innkeeper audibly swallowed.

"What is your name?" The figure asked, rising to his feet.

"Sorry, but as much as I am enjoying our little chit-chat, we're closed. Please leave." The innkeeper replied sternly. The figure laughed.

"I'm not kidding," the innkeeper said, his voice breaking.

"I'm sure you're not, but we need to talk" the figure said stepping forward.

"Please leave before I am forced to call security," the innkeeper pleaded.

"We need to talk" The figure repeated.

"I…I am an innkeeper and therefore have permission, from the king himself, to forcibly remove a customer, should I deem it necessary." The innkeeper stammered.

"If you knew who I was, you would not threaten me" the figure replied evenly. "now we need to talk," he repeated yet a second time. And by his dangerously low tone, the innkeeper knew meant business

"I wouldn't talk to you if you paid me one hundred gold royals" the innkeeper said, indignantly turning his back to the stranger. There was a clink of coins then a rattle as they were put on to the serving bar.

"How about one hundred and one golden royals?"

The innkeeper spun round and his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
There on the bar before him was a big pile of golden royals.

"I'm pretty sure that's one hundred and one, but it may be a little more," the figure said casually.

"Who the heck are you?" The innkeeper spluttered. "Only the royal family have golden royals! Do you know the consequences of stealing from the royal family? Death!"

"I am fully aware of that fact" the figure, "now, you have your money and I only need to know one thing."

"I was joking!" The innkeeper cried. "I was joking! Do you really think I am going to answer your questioning?"

"Well I don't see why not" the figure replied. The innkeeper sighed. There seemed no way out of this.

"Fine. But at the end I want to know who you are…Understand?"

"Seems fair." The stranger sat down at the bar.

"You're nephew. What's his name?" the innkeeper inhaled sharply. The figure smiled evilly.

"Remember the deal," he said.

"My nephew is called Frankie." The innkeeper said reluctantly. The figure nodded thoughtfully.

"Thanks" he said simply.

"Now who are you?" the innkeeper demanded. The figure slowly lifted his hands up and threw back the cowl that covered his face. The innkeeper gasped.

"Prince Gunther?"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
